


Ba Doooop

by arianddan



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, this is for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianddan/pseuds/arianddan
Summary: This is for single n A
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 24





	Ba Doooop

Simon huffed. He'd checked Grindr for the 5th time since arriving at Watford and there was nobody within ten miles. Wait. _sucker69_ had just come online. Snow took a tentative bite of his scone and sent a text.

Immediately, his roommates phone gave an all too familiar Ba doop sound.

Yikes.


End file.
